


The Others

by WorshipRinOkurmara



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorshipRinOkurmara/pseuds/WorshipRinOkurmara
Summary: Azan is an alien who's planet died now he and his  friends travel to earth for a new home and Azan is looking for some one to love.
Relationships: OC/OC





	The Others

(On the planet Xomhe)  
¨Hurry we have to get out of here!,¨ said my Mother as we ran, I couldn't run anymore as everything in our home world was falling apart before our eyes.  
Why did this happen, where are we going to go, what are we going to do? As we approached a safety pod I felt my mother let go of my hand. I pause and look at her. 

¨Mom what are you doing let's go,¨ I said looking at her from the bridge of the ship, she looked up at me with pitiful face and said,¨ I can´t go with you I must stay here,¨ she must be crazy as if I was just leaving her here to die. 

I was about to go and drag her on to the ship but it was too late, the ship was leaving. ¨WAIT NO, STOP YOU DUMB, POD MY MOM!,¨ I cried out, but it didn't stop and I just watched her getting farther away as she was consumed by the raging fire of our planet. I cried myself to sleep that day knowing I couldn't see my mother Perzla anymore.

I will never forget the day of my world being destroyed and my mother with it. My life and my people's lives have changed forever. It seemed like forever. I couldn't tell time as I was still on the ship, I don't even know where it's going, so I decided to sleep until it landed. 

For a few hours I slept until a loud beeping sound went off, so I went to check it out, on the dashboard of the ship it said that we almost arrived at our destination. I wanted to see what was going outside, ¨open the cover I want to see outside. As Azan was getting to see the outside visible of his escape pod, he was very confused about what she was seeing and what planet she had landed on. What I saw was the most amazing thing I could discover in my kind. 

There were so many colorful planets of this solar system unlike mine and we were approaching one of them, it was blue with green land on it as I looked on the dashboard it stated that it was the planet called

¨Earth.¨ Azan saw how much beauty was in the world and he has a pond with his curious big eyes. He yet to discover a future that will yet behold for his people and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story hope you enjoy


End file.
